What I remebered
by DaisystarofDaisyClan
Summary: Who was I? Who can say? a long time ago on another day. What I remember can't be forgotten. Up on the school that lies, And won't be stopin'. Never stopin'... And why would I want the know the truth? And what's that smell coming from the staff room? Oh, boy. FOXLEAP! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW! Rated K for minor violence. Humor/Mystery


**Ok, so I know this has been done a lot, but I just really like the idea. All the ones I read are carefree and happy, so I thought I'd make one a little more somber. Of course I still have Foxleap. Because he's the trickster every time. And I can't make it that serious. :D**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

In case you were wondering, that would be Foxleap. Don't ask. You don't want to know.

You can stop reading. I'm not telling you. It's for your own good.

I told you. Stop reading. Go read some other fanfic. Shoo.

Fine. You must really want to know.

Foxleap is running away from Mr. Firestar because he covered the staff room in cucumbers and put a sheep, a cow, two chickens, and a llama in the elevators. See? I told you. You didn't want to know. Don't ask how he did that, because I don't know. Rent a llama? Comes with a free sheep, a cow and two chickens? And enough cucumbers to cover a room?

Oop. Firestar caught Foxleap. He is now dragging him to the Principals office. Mr. Thunder will not be happy. But Foxleap doesn't care. He's... dangling from Mr. Firestar's hand... upside down... singing the Spider-Man theme song.

"Sis!" That would be Dovewing. She's my "sis" when she needs me, and my "person who I'm not going to interact with at all because that would totally ruin her social life, got it, hon?" When she doesn't.

We used to be real close, and then in eighth she became popular and sort of left me in the dust. Not that I minded. But some days I wished we were that close again.

Dovewing, her reverse harem, and her followers marched right up to me. "Sis, I need a favor,"

I mumbled something nasty under my breath. I turned to leave, but Dovewing blocked my path. Her reverse harem was backing her up.

"Look, dear," Dovewing smiles a fake smile. "Tigerheart is sneaking over for our date, and Brumblestripe is super sad."

Although Brumblestripe was technically the head of the reverse harem, Tigerheart was the real one who held her affections. Usually the head of any kind of harem is the butt of lots of pranks so he'll look stupid in front of his girl, but since Brumblestripe didn't really hold Dovewing's affections and no one dared cross Tigerheart because of his grandfather, Mr. Tigerstar, Foxleap didn't get a lot of business from the reverse harem.

"So... I was wondering if you could go on a date with Brumblestripe." Dovewing smirks.

"No," I said, even though I knew she was going to get a yes out of me eventually.

At this point, Foxleap ran past me with the good toilet paper that the staff gets everywhere and the students only in their private bathrooms. Foxleap is being chased by Mr. Thunder and Mr. Firestar. Fartwing and co. watch the three run by. Was that… rotten eggs I smelt?

Dovewing clears her throat, and turns back to me, "You have to,"

"I do not,"

"Yes you do. If you don't..." Dovewing grins, and gestures to her reverse harem.

Toadstep gives an intimidating glare, and punches his hand with his fist.

I roll my eyes. I could take them, but not all at once. And then I'd get in trouble for fighting. Dovewing would probably find a way to blame it all on me and nothing of her reverse harem. Still, detention was probably all I'd get, and I could probably take down most of the reverse harem. I held up my head, pushed Toadstep aside, and kept walking. Toadstep is momentarily shocked I would do something like that to him, as well as the rest of the reverse harem and followers, but I keep walking.

Suddenly the bell goes off. Saved by the bell! Dovewing freezes, and her reverse harem all of her followers look at her. Dovewing is never late. "Dismissed!" Dovewing yelled and raced off. Most of the followers and reverse harem disappeared. Toadstep sneers at me. I roll my eyes, and head to class. Toadstep might not like me, but he knew he couldn't beat me in a fight.

 **Wait a minute… Only detention for beating some kids up? That seems fishy…**

 **The only real reason I added this chapter was so you could get to know Ivypool, Dovewing, and Toadstep. So it makes it stranger when they… opps! Almost spoiled it!**


End file.
